


Flying Nugs

by littlemissjigglypuff



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, misappropriating trebuchets, stupid fluff, the launching of knitted winged nugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissjigglypuff/pseuds/littlemissjigglypuff
Summary: Just a random little one shot based on Iron Bull asking Cassandra if they can use a trebuchet to launch little nugs made by Krem.





	Flying Nugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowHeartofFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHeartofFaith/gifts).



> Oh wow. So this is my first ever post on here.  
> I'll definitely appreciate constructive criticism from people.  
> I hope at least a few people enjoy this little bout of silliness. 
> 
> And a thank you to ShadowHeartofFaith, who's been super encouraging of my writing.

With Corphy-Fuss dead, and the last remaining rifts having been closed weeks ago Nissa had a bit more time to spend relaxing with the friends and companions that hadn’t left Skyhold yet.  
She made her way to the Tavern to drag Bull and Krem with her to see Cullen and discuss something that the three of them had talked about eventually getting around to doing.  
She waved to the duo as she made her way to the back of the tavern, “Come on you two, now’s the perfect time to bring this up to Cullen.” Bull grinned as he stood, finishing his drink, to follow her out as she swiftly made her way back outside.  
Climbing up the battlements and through the empty rooms, the trio made it to Cullen’s office, where Nissa knocked once before swinging the door open, flashing a wide grin at the commander as she crossed the room to stand beside his desk.  
Cullen looked up as his door swung open to reveal the Inquisitor, followed by Bull and Krem. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she just grinned at him, a small pool of dread forming in his stomach. Cullen knew that her grin meant she was up to something, usually that something meaning trouble for Skyhold.  
“My dear Commander,” she started, moving closer to be able to run her hand up his arm, “I-We were wondering if perhaps, now that the Inquisition has accomplished its mission we could borrow one of the trebuchets?”  
Cullen stared up at her, vaguely recalling a brief conversation with Cassandra about something to do with Bull asking about borrowing a trebuchet, back in the early days of the Inquisition. Hesitantly he opened his mouth, “What, exactly, would the three of you want with a trebuchet?” He didn’t really know if he wanted an answer or not at this point, especially knowing the shenanigans the Inquisitor and Bull could get up to.  
Nissa looked between the three men in the room before answering Cullen, “Well you see, Krem here makes these really cute little knitted winged-nugs. And uhh, well we were hoping you’d be amenable to letting us use a trebuchet to perhaps launch a whole herd of them across Skyhold.” She said the last part rather quickly, hoping maybe Cullen wouldn’t hear it all.  
Cullen watched her face for any sign of her screwing with him. But from the slightly hopeful look on her face and the curiosity coming from Bull and his second, Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
She knew there was only a small chance that Cullen would agree to it. When Nissa saw the smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, pulling the skin by his scar just enough for her to know he would agree to their request.  
Nissa leaned over and pressed a swift kiss to the corner of his mouth as she grabbed his hand to drag him along with them. “Krem,” She grinned as Cullen started leading the way to where one of the trebuchets was still set up, “Get the nugs, time to watch ‘em fly!” She was bursting with excitement at the thought of watching nugs fly across Skyhold.  
Cullen lead Nissa to the trebuchet while Bull and Krem went to fetch what he could only guess was a lot of these winged creatures. The look of excitement and happiness that was radiating from the woman currently clutching his hand was worth the wrath he’d probably be facing from Josephine for letting them use battle equipment for something this silly.  
Nissa laughed when she saw the look on Cullens face when Bull and Krem approached the trebuchet with what looked like two large crates slightly overflowing with various sized knitted nugs.  
She was practically bouncing with excitement as they loaded as many nugs as possible into the trebuchet, they’d probably only get a single shot in.  
“This is going to be hilarious.” Nissa beamed as the last few nugs were added to the pile.  
“Who’s gonna get to actually launch it though?” Krem asked, raising an eyebrow at the three of them.  
Nissa glanced at Krem as a wide grin appeared on her face, she quirked an eyebrow at him and a eerily similar grin appeared on his face. Their matching grins were swiftly followed by them speaking at the same time “Iron Bull!” “Chief!”  
A loud laugh came from said large man, as he nodded and stepped up to the launch mechanism of the trebuchet, “And here we go!”  
They watched as suddenly the sky in the main courtyard of Skyhold was full of various sized flying winged-nugs. Krem let out a loud whoop of excitement “Look at ‘em go!”  
Nissa laughed as she watched some of the soldiers start to notice the nugs and pointing them out to each other, she saw Sera on her roof laughing with Dagna. She looked over at Cullen out of the corner of her eye and saw that he had a small on his face that was tugging at the scar she loved so much.  
Cullen chuckled quietly as he watched the nugs rain down on the main courtyard, at least no one seemed to be unhappy about it. He noticed a few people catching the nugs before they hit the ground.  
Nissa motioned the three men over to where she was standing, and they watched the soldiers start catching the nugs and throwing them at each other. Cullen just grinned and kissed the top of her head.  
They all watched as Josie walked out the main door into the nug storm, pause and reach out her arms to catch one as it was falling.  
Iron Bull clapped Krem on the shoulder, “Let’s go celebrate a successful nug launch!”  
Krem glanced over at Nissa and Cullen, “Wanna come celebrate with us?”  
Nissa smiled at Krem, “I’ll pass on this one, but have a drink for me.”  
Cullen gave his head a shake, “Celebrate for us Iron Bull, I’m sure some of the soldiers would join you.”  
Bull chuckled and nodded while dragging Krem off to go start a long night of celebrating.  
Cullen wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.


End file.
